Alola's New Champion
by ValarPrime98
Summary: As the Pokemon League culture comes to Alola, Ash and his team are stepping up their training in order to secure a victory for the League. Meanwhile, Greninja travels to Alola to reunite with Ash. And it turns out he's not the only one who can go through the Bond Phenomenon.
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum gazed out of the window in Professor Kuki's house; it was one of those few moments when he was in deep thought. Very, very deep thought. His mind raced with them. Solgaleo, his beloved Nebby, had departed. Disappeared into Ultra Space, or wherever other Ultra Beasts roamed. He missed Solgaleo, very much, for the Legendary Pokemon and him and formed an extremely strong bond, forged ever since Ash found him as Nebby. Truth be told, Ash partially, deep down in his heart, wanted Solgaleo to stay with him. He had never caught any Legendary Pokemon before; Nebby would've be his first!

The League. That's right, that was why Ash was so agitated mentally right now. Professor Kukui had been so passionate about bringing the League culture here to Alola. The very thought of it excited Ash incredibly; it always did bring him joy & excitement, the thrill of heated battles and the glory of victories. However, it didn't last long. Ash then remembered all the Leagues he had participated in. How he had put in his best for each and everyone of them. And how he had lost every single one of them. It wasn't that he was completely engrossed in victory. The finals of the Kalos League were as explosive as the quarterfinals of the Sinnoh League, his Greninja vs Alain's Charizard, his Infernape against Paul's Electivire. Those were battles that made him go all out, that mde his blood boil with excitement & passion. Those were battles that he would not trade for anything else in the world. But…it hurt. Especially in the Kalos League, where he had come so close to winning, only to lose at the very end. Like in all other Leagues, he had accepted his defeats with grace, congratulating his opponents and praising his Pokemon that had worked hard for him. But he didn't like the idea of losing another League. Not at all.

Ash turned his head to see his Pokemon. Pikachu watched as Lycanroc and Litten trained on the beach, sparring against each other. Rowlet, as usual was fast asleep next to Pikachu. Ash smiled with pride, pleased that Lycanroc and Litten were as motivated as ever. He watched as Lycanroc hit Litten with a swift Accelerock, and the fire type struggling to recover from the move, successfully. He watched as Litten nimbly dodged every Rock Throw that Lycanroc fired at him, before landing a solid Fire Fang that made Lycanroc cry out in pain, despite its resistance to fire. Ash could see great potential in those two. He could have two aces this time if they were trained properly. But Ash also knew that it wouldn't be long before the League came round, and if Lycanroc wasn't strong enough or Litten hadn't evolved further enough…

A lightbulb suddenly went off in Ash's head. Alain's Mega Charizard X had left a very deep impression on him, as the one Pokemon he could never seem to defeat. It made him think about his own Charizard; his extremely powerful and experienced Charizard. Ash knew for sure that his Charizard would have easily walloped Alain's Charizard in his base form; with many years of training and battling with his own kind under his belt. But against his mega-evolved form… Ash wasn't sure his Charizard could win against such a powerful beast. Regardless, he couldn't deny that he would have won _many more_ battles if he had used Charizard in League tournaments.

He grinned to himself as he made his decision. Lycanroc and Litten were going to have to up their game, for they would undergo training with their very accomplished battler of a senior.

* * *

 **The forests of Kalos**

"Looks like the last one." Squishy said to its companion, atop a tree branch. Next to him, the Zygarde core looked directly at the tall blue figure that had gotten rid of that accursed vine. "Is it the last one?"

Greninja turned, and gave a swift but firm nod. His senses could not detect any more vines in the area for many miles around. "Excellent." Z2 replied, pleased. Squishy nodded.

"Well, Greninja, it looks like you've done your job. I do believe that you may go reunite with Ash now." Z2 said. "How would you find Ash? He's already gone back to Kanto." Squishy answered.

" **Kouga."** _I'll find him for sure._

In these months, whilst Greninja had been getting rid of the vines, he had also been training with the two Zygarde cores. He had learnt several new moves thanks to them, and had had plenty of practice using Night Slash & Sacred Sword to hew and cut down the vines. His Water Shurikens were now sharper, faster and much more precise, as well as his reflexes much more fine-tuned, as a result of avoiding vines in the nick of time whenever they tried to spring up underground. As calm and composed as he usually was, Greninja was dying with excitement to show Ash how much stronger he had become.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of white light above. Greninja and the Zygarde cores looked up in shock, to see a massive Pokemon that resembled a lion, with an immense mane and fur that shone so white it could've lit up the sky. It roared, before it came down and set its paws down before Greninja and his companions.

"Solgaleo." Z2 said, surprised. "What brings you here?"

Solgaleo turned his head to Greninja, who looked at him with a bewildered expression. _So you're Ash's friend?_

Greninja's eyes widened. _You know him?!_

 _Of course I do. He raised me when I was only a baby._

 _Ash is in Alola now?!_ The Zygarde cores exclaimed.

 _Get on my back. I'll take you to him._ Nodding, Greninja climbed onto Solgaleo's back. With a mighty leap the Sunne Pokemon took off into the air towards the Alola region, leaving behind two very bemused Zygarde cores.

* * *

Ash looked before his assembled team of Pokemon. Lycanroc and Litten stood sharply at attention, while an annoyed Pikachu had finally managed to jolt Rowlet into focusing. "Ok guys, listen up. The Alolan League is coming up, I know that Professor Kukui will succeed in bringing the League culture to Alola. Now I want you all to train extra hard for this League; Lycanroc and Litten the both of you are very motivated so I have no qualms about you. Rowlet, on the other hand," Ash fixed Rowlet with a stern expression, which made the little grass type gulp nervously. "You have an incredibly annoying habit of going to sleep at the wrong time, AND you need a lot more training in order to catch up with your teammates." Ash turned his attention back to the group at whole. "Now, this training which I am going to put you through is tough; a lot tougher than what we usually go through. Don't say I never warned you. However, work hard and give it your all, and I promise you guys, you guys will have a lot of rewards. Understand?" The Pokemon all cried out in affirmation.

Ash unclipped a Pokeball from his belt. "Before we begin, I want you all to know also, that I've brought one of your seniors to help me train and supervise you all. He's one of my oldest friends and one of my strongest as well." He threw it up.

"Come on out, Charizard!"

In a flash of light, Ash's Charizard appeared with a thunderous roar, a roar so loud and powerful that it sent shockwaves all around that churned the sand and blew a hapless Rowlet all the way into Rotom. Lycanroc and Litten desperately shielded their heads from the blast, while Ash and Pikachu stood there calmly, having gotten used to this.

Charizard stopped roaring and turned to face Ash. He was truly a sight to behold, standing at 2.25 meters tall, much larger than most of his kind which stood at 1.7meters tall. The flame on its tail burned brightly, expressing its vibrant and fiery battling spirit. "Wow, you've gotten even bigger since I last saw you." Ash chuckled, patting his fire-type's underbelly. "Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.

A bout of flames to the face was Ash's reply, as Charizard sprayed his trainer's face with his usual affectionate Flamethrower, much to his other Pokemon's shock. Ash shook it off and laughed. "It's ok guys, this is how Charizard likes to greet me."

"Wow, Ash, I didn't know you had such a powerful Charizard!" Rotom exclaimed, rapidly snapping pictures of the draconian fire type.

"Rotom, please scan Charizard's moves for me." Ash requested, and Rotom complied, displaying a list of all of Charizard's known moves on his screen. Ash was pleasantly surprised that Charizard had learnt 3 new moves: Dragon Claw, Earthquake and Solar Beam.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Ash yelled. Charizard let loose a huge Flamethrower into the air, while all the other Pokemon looked on in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three whole days since Charizard had first arrived in the Alola region, and Ash's team were just adjusting to their new training regimen. Rowlet was now constantly on his toes, always trying his best to stay awake or he would face the wrath of his new training supervisor. Everyone had no doubts about how strong Charizard was, especially he had taken over a dozen of Lycanroc's Accelerock and Rock Throw attacks without so much as a scratch, despite having a 4X weakness to rocks, before knocking Lycanroc out cold with a single Fire Spin. Ash had had Charizard pay special attention to Litten, who was now trying to master both Flamethrower and Slash. He shot Ember repeatedly at the rock wall near the seaside, trying to turn the small fireballs into a continuous stream of fire.

While Ash had Charizard undergo training of his own as well; he'd made Charizard lay waste to fallen logs and boulders with Dragon Claw & Slash, knock down a good portion of trees in the forest with Earthquake and shoot Flamethrower at the rock wall. All in all, training was well underway with everyone putting in their all, and Ash was pleased.

"OK, everyone, take a break! Professor Kukui's left us a bowl of fruits on the kitchen table!" Pikachu, Lycanroc, Litten and Rowlet cried out happily, leaving Ash and Charizard outside. "What do you think of them, Charizard?" The fire-type didn't say anything, but a simple thumbs-up was enough to answer Ash's question. The two friends stood in silence for a while, before Ash asked his next question.

"Did you watch the footage from the Kalos League, Charizard?"

The huge fire dragon nodded, a grim look on his face. "So you saw Greninja's power, and Alain's Mega Charizard?" Another nod. Ash sighed. "I miss Greninja. He would've have made a great addition to the team." Charizard placed his huge clawed hand on his Trainer's back, patting him sympathetically. He knew how Ash and Greninja had parted ways, and he did want to meet Greninja in person. "Anyways, I wanted to give you more training, so that we could win the League together. I mean, it's been a while since you participated in a League right? Seeing Alain's Charizard reminded me of you." Charizard gave an angry growl. He did not like the idea of Ash losing a League to someone of his own kind, and already he was dying for an opportunity to get back at the upstart that had defeated Greninja.

Ash raised a fist. "Let's get stronger together, Charizard." Charizard gave a loud affirmative roar.

Suddenly, Ash caught a flash of white in the sky. He looked up, and his eyes lit up. "Could it be?"

His hunch was proven right. Solgaleo roared as he descended from the clouds towards the ground on which Ash was standing on. But what Ash noticed was different was the figure standing on Solgaleo's back. It was strangely familiar, a familiar blue, a familiar gait -

"Greninja!"

Ash and Greninja ran in each other's arms as soon as Greninja's feet touched the ground. (No, I am NOT shipping them.) "I've missed you so much, Greninja. I take it Kalos is safe now?"

" **Kouga."** Greninja nodded before motioning to Solgaleo.

"Thanks for bringing him here to me, Solgaleo." Ash said, going over to pat the Legendary's head. Solgaleo purred affectionately to his foster father, who brought out several sugar stars for him to eat.

* * *

Once Solgaleo had left, Ash turned to see Greninja staring at Charizard curiously. "By the way, Greninja, this is Charizard. He's one of my oldest Pokemon, and one of my strongest as well. I brought him here to train the others for the League." Greninja stared wide-eyed at Charizard; he was a lot larger than Alain's Charizard, and he certainly looked powerful enough to wallop him. "You guys will be training together from now on."

It didn't take long for the Alolan Pokemon to get acquainted with Greninja, whom Pikachu was delighted to see again. Ash watched proudly as Greninja had taken to training Rowlet personally, as Rowlet's swift and stealthy battling style was most similar to his. Greninja was now teaching Rowlet how to use Aerial Ace, a move that would undoubtedly boost his speed in battles. He didn't have to worry about Rowlet's tendency to doze off; when Pikachu told Greninja about it, all Greninja had to do was to put a Water Shuriken to Rowlet's throat, and Rowlet swore never, ever to fall asleep. Well, unless Greninja gave him permission to. Ash had Rotom scan Greninja, and was pleasantly surprised to see the new moves that Greninja had learnt: Night Slash, Ice Beam and Sacred Sword.

Just then, he was jolted from his thoughts by the bright light across the beach. Everyone gathered to watch as the bright light that surrounded Litten grew ever brighter and brighter, at the same time that Litten's body was growing a lot larger as well. When the light subsided, where Litten had once stood, a Torracat now stood proudly, beaming at Ash.

"Awesome, Litten! You evolved!" Ash cried out happily, running over to hug Torracat. As he did so, Torracat suddenly opened his mouth a shot a large bout of flames in Ash's face. "Torracat has learnt Flamethrower!" Rotom exclaimed in surprise. Pikachu and Charizard were both laughing loudly, seeing how Torracat had taken after Charizard in showing Ash affection.

A stunned Ash shook off the soot on his face, before he resumed his cuddling of Torracat who licked his Trainer's face affectionately.

* * *

Later in the evening, Ash stood atop the mountain overlooking his house, watching his Pokemon feed. Next to him stood Charizard and Greninja.

"I'm so glad the two of you guys came back." Ash turned to them. "With you two, I just know that we've already come that much closer to winning the League. Greninja…"

Ash turned to Greninja, whose head was slightly bowed. He knew what his strongest Water type was thinking about. "It's okay that you lost. Alain's Mega Charizard was just too strong. But I know we can be stronger; we may have mastered the transformation, but I certainly don't believe that we've unleashed its full potential." Greninja nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Also…" Ash paused. "I want to try it out with Charizard as well. The Bond Phenomenon."

Both Greninja and Charizard stared at him with wide eyes, looking as though he had gone utterly mad. "I know Charizard's strong, but I want him to be even stronger. Believe it or not, Greninja, Charizard here is as bitter about the loss is Kalos as you. I was thinking of Mega Evolution for Charizard but we're in Alola right now, and both forms of Mega Charizard have their own fair share of limitations, so I was thinking to try the Bond Phenomenon with him first."

Greninja and Charizard nodded. "Let's do this."

The three of them closed their eyes and focused.

Ash – I will be the greatest Pokemon Master ever…and winning this League will bring me closer to that!

Charizard – I will be the strongest Charizard…I will be stronger than any Mega Charizard ever!

Greninja – I will become stronger…I will help Ash win the League this time for sure! I will beat all of my opponents for sure!

They all opened their eyes at once. A familiar vortex of water swirled and churned around Greninja, filling him with that familiar surge of power, that unmatched, raw power fueled by hearts beating as one. The red crown and those black-red spikes emerged on Greninja's head, while the vortex of water split to form the giant Water Shuriken on his back. Ash-Greninja was back.

But what really caught Ash's attention was the swirling tornado of blue flames that surrounded Charizard's body. Charizard roared, and his roar was now at least four times as loud as his usual one. Spikes, three spikes grew out of the top of his head, while his entire back, wings and all turned as black as a Darkrai, while his underbelly remained orange. A red crown and black-red spikes grew on his head. The flames split apart, revealing his new form with Red-Blue flames located on the tip of his tail and on either side of his jaws.

Ash and Greninja looked on in amazement. It had worked. Ash-Charizard was born.

 **Author's Note: The concept of Ash-Charizard was inspired by Wattpad user awesomeasim 's Ash-Charizard concept. Special thanks to him for letting me use it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Every day was the same routine for both Brock and Misty: Wake up, breakfast, feed Steelix/Gyarados and their other Pokemon, battle challengers and hand out Gym badges to those rare few who won. They were certainly not expecting sudden hoops to materialize out of thin air while they were feeding their Pokemon, and even stranger, for Ash and Pikachu to actually come out of those hoops, along with a bizarre Pokemon that had devil horns and was in a perpetual state of mischievous giggles.

Once they had finally gotten over their shock, which lasted 15 entire minutes of just staring at Ash & gang, they finally went to greet their old friend. "So, Ash, who's this?" Brock asked Ash. "Oh, this is Hoopa. He's a Mythical Pokemon whom I befriended in the Kalos region. He can teleport us from place to place with his magic hoops. Hoopa, these are my friends, Misty and Brock."

"Pleased to meet you, Brock-kan and Mist-kan!" Hoopa shook Brock and Misty's hands enthusiastically. "Excuse him, he has his own peculiar way of speaking." Ash explained when they questioned him about their names.

Ash had mixed feelings about reuniting Hoopa; he did enjoy Hoopa's company and his magic rings did make teleportation easy. However it did mean having to put up with Hoopa's constant pranking and teasing; the Alola region was nearly turned into a scene of war and devastation when Hoopa thought it would be funny to bring Groudon and Kyogre in the same place. Ash was also pleased that Hoopa had full control over his Unbound form; and was even more amazed when Unbound Hoopa had battled Kyurem, Rayquaza, Regirock, Registeel and Yveltal all at once and actually won. The battle took place in a secluded, uninhabited are of the world of course, so there was no collateral damage.

"So, Ash, why are you here?" Misty asked.

"Well, I need your help, guys. I want to battle you. You see, the Alolan League will be coming and I want to get as much training before it so I can secure victory for sure this time. There's a 'new weapon' that I've been working on, and I want to try it out."

"Sure!" Misty and Brock readily agreed.

Moments later, Ash and Misty stood facing each other across the battlefield. It was a huge pool of water surrounded by rocks.

"Gyarados, it's time to shine!" Misty revealed her strongest Pokemon, which let out a blood-chilling roar.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash threw out a pokeball, revealing his strongest Fire type, which let out an intimidating roar louder than the roar Gyarados had let out.

"Oh, so it's Charizard, eh? This will be interesting." Misty smirked. "Gyarados use Hydro Pump!"

"Use Flamethrower!" Charizard let out an impressive stream of flames from his mouth, which collided with the massive blast of water that Gyarados shot out in an explosion of steam.

"Let's see how well Charizard handles this. Gyarados, mega evolve!" Misty pressed the keystone in her hair, and soon bright streaks of light enveloped Gyarados, transforming it into its much larger and stronger mega-evolved form: Mega Gyarados. Ash smirked.

"That's clever, Misty. But two can play at that game." Ash clenched his fist, and Charizard did so as well.

"STRONGER…STRONGER…STRONGER TOGETHER!" Ash chanted, and Charizard roared as a massive swirling vortex of blue flames surrounded him, transforming him into his bonded form, complete with its three huge spikes and its red crown. Ash-Charizard.

"W-w-what's this?!" Misty and Brock were staring in shock at what had happened.

"Did you guys watch the Kalos League footage?" Ash asked.

"Oh! So this is what's happened with your Greninja is it?" Misty asked.

"Yep! This is Ash-Charizard!" Ash said proudly.

Plenty of research had been done on Ash-Charizard once its transformation had been achieved. After scanning it thoroughly, Rotom concluded correctly that Ash-Charizard had actually changed into a Fire & Dragon type, and it had also received an incredibly huge boost in Attack, Defense, Special Attack and Special Defense as well as a more moderate boost in speed. And if that wasn't good enough, Ash-Charizard had gained a new Ability.

"Rain Dance!" Misty called. Gyarados roared, and clouds swirled overhead before heavy rain began to fall. Ash, however, smirked. He looked at Charizard, who also looked at him, and they both nodded. Charizard roared to the sky, and as if by magic, the clouds parted and the rain stopped, revealing the sun which, unless Misty was very much mistaken, began to shine a lot brighter and harshly.

"What's going on?" Misty asked.

"It's Ash-Charizard's new Ability, Drought!" Ash said. "It turns sunlight extremely harsh in battles."

"Incredible…" Brock muttered.

"Now let's go! Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Charizard's claws each became enveloped in a trio of glowing, green scythes of energy and with a single flap of his powerful wings sped off towards Gyarados with a tremendous WHOOSH! It was so fast Misty couldn't even give her command before Charizard slashed Gyarados in its torso, sending the water type crashing painfully into the rock wall behind.

"Now use Flamethrower on the water!" Charizard opened his mouth and a colossal torrent of raging red-blue flames shot out, its immense heat causing the water to evaporate instantly upon contact. Charizard continued his assault, the flamethrower increasing in size and intensity with each passing moment; the flames changed colour, turning from red-blue to completely blue, to white-hot flames that efficiently finished evaporating all the water in the pool, leaving a valley of rock which Charizard landed on.

"Gyarados, use Hurricane to blow him about!" Gyarados let loose immense gale-force winds that Charizard struggled against, trying to stand his ground. "Now, Hydro Pump full power!"

The gargantuan blast of water hit Charizard in full-force and slammed him into the wall. Ash winced, having felt the pain taken by Charizard. "Charizard, are you alright?" Charizard recovered and roared in defiance, to show that he was still ready for battle.

"Then let's show them our burning passion! Flamethrower!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump!"

The blast of water evaporated instantly as Charizard shot out a most explosive blast of white-hot fire at it, negating the Hydro Pump before it slammed into Gyarados, making it cry out in agony despite its resistance to fire. "Dragon Claw!"

Misty gasped in shock as Charizard flew overhead, Dragon Claw at the ready, and slammed its two sets of glowing green spears down on Gyarados's head like a sledgehammer, causing it to smash into the field, dazed and dizzy.

"NOW, CHARIZARD! END THIS WITH SOLAR BEAM!" Ash yelled.

Misty's eyes widened. "Gyarados, get out of there!"

With Drought in place, Charizard almost immediately fired a massive beam of green-white energy from his mouth, a Solar Beam supercharged by Drought without needing any time to charge up at all. The gigantic Solar Beam collided with Gyarados head on in a huge explosion. The dust soon cleared to reveal an unconscious Gyarados, reverted back to its original form.

"Wow, Ash, Charizard really is a lot more powerful now. Now Brock will face you." Misty said, as she left the stand. Brock took her place and sent out his Steelix, before mega-evolving it into Mega Steelix immediately. "Show me your true power, Ash! Steelix, Dig!" Steelix burrowed its way into the ground.

"Not gonna work! Charizard, use Earthquake!" Charizard stomped his foot onto the ground, and the field splintered and crumbled, throwing Steelix out like a rag doll.

"Steelix, are you alright?" Brock asked, and his Steelix nodded, despite being covered in injuries. "Alright, use Stone Edge!" Massive, blue, jagged stones shot out of the ground towards Charizard, hitting him square in the chest and throwing him to the ground.

"Ah!" Ash yelled, clutching his abdomen in pain. That move had been super-effective. Back on the field, Charizard grunted in pain as he got up from that Stone Edge. He roared, showing that he wasn't backing down.

"That's the spirit, Charizard! We won't be taken down that easily!" Ash said, clenching his fist.

"Now use Dragon Claw!"

"Stone Edge again!"

"Cut through them with Dragon Claw!" Charizard flew towards the oncoming blue stones before slicing them all down to splinters and shards with Dragon Claw. Brock watched on in horror and amazement as Charizard bore down on Steelix, whacking him in the face with his glowing green claws.

"It's time to end this." Ash said, and Charizard growled in agreement.

"CHARIZARD, BLAST BURN!"

"RAAAWWWWRRRRR!" Charizard became covered in a massive wall of completely blue flames, before punching the ground beneath him. The shockwaves travelled towards Mega Steelix, before the ground erupted in a colossal, raging inferno of an explosion that knocked Steelix out cold. An unconscious Steelix reverted to his original form.

Brock and Misty only watched on in amazement. That Blast Burn attack was the most powerful that they had seen; it put a Mega Charizard Y's Blast Burn to absolute shame. They watched as Charizard reverted back to his base form, and Ash and Pikachu went over to congratulate it, and they smiled. Maybe Ash was going to win a League after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Ash-Charizard had proven his strength, Ash felt that it was time for Greninja to grow even stronger. He could feel it; they may have mastered the transformation, but they hadn't come close to even unleashing Ash-Greninja's full potential. The power that Ash-Greninja had displayed against Sawyer's Mega Sceptile and Alain's Mega Charizard X were only the tip of the iceberg. He hadn't told any of his Alolan friends about having the Bond Phenomenon, only Professor Kukui and his wife Professor Burnet knew. He had only introduced them to his friends in Alola, nothing more. Charizard had developed quite the rivalry with Kiawe's Turtonator, while Lana was thrilled at seeing Greninja, as was Popplio. They had even proven their strength in the base forms: Greninja had effortlessly tanked Stenee's Magical Leaf before swiftly defeating her with Aerial Ace, while Charizard had endured Turtonator's Shell Trap before delivering a devastating Seismic Toss that knocked him out cold.

What pleased Ash even more was that his Pokemon team were growing stronger by the day. Torracat had mastered not only Flamethrower, but also had learnt Slash and Iron Tail, courtesy of Pikachu the teacher. Lycanroc had been sent away briefly; Ash had Hoopa teleport him to the Gym of his old acquaintance, Grant, the Rock-Type Gym Leader of Kalos, where he had asked Grant to mentor Lycanroc on some new moves. Grant had accepted readily, and less than two weeks later, Lycanroc returned with much greater attack and endurance, and had learnt moves like Thunder Fang, Rock Tomb and Stone Edge. Rowlet had also recently evolved into Dartrix, and had mastered Razor Leaf, Steel Wing and Brave Bird, thanks to Greninja, Bulbasaur and Staraptor, whom Ash had brought over temporarily. All in all, everything was going well.

Now Ash wanted to take his next big step: having a major battle with Greninja again. And he knew just the opponent for the job. "Hoopa! Please take me to this place…"

* * *

"Ash?!" Standing in front of the gang was a bipedal, feline creature that was mainly gray in color with a huge purple tail at the back. Ash smiled.

"Hello, Mewtwo."

A/N: Mewtwo is talking through telepathy.

"What brings you here?" Mewtwo asked. Just then, he started. "Ah, of course. You wish to battle me, to test out the strength of your companions?"

"Yes." Ash said, remembering that since Mewtwo was a Psychic type, he could read his mind. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Mewtwo said, flexing his muscles, a gleam in his eyes. "It's been a while since I worked out."

Later, Ash and Mewtwo stood opposite each other in the middle of a clearing in the forest where Hoopa had brought Ash. "Greninja, I choose you!" the Kalos starter appeared in front of Mewtwo, his arms folded and his demeanor completely serious. Ash had briefed Greninja earlier about the opponent he would be facing, and if he was really the strongest Psychic type in the world…

"Let's start off! Water Shuriken!" Greninja leapt up and hurled pair after pair of sharp throwing stars of water at Mewtwo. The shurikens travelled at blinding speed towards Mewtwo, but he was ready for it. His eyes glowed blue as he used Psychic to implode the shurikens before they reached him. A cloud of steam formed between him and Greninja.

"Night Slash!" Greninja appeared through the smoke, a long sword of dark purple energy at the ready. Mewtwo's eyes widened as the super-effective attack struck him square in the chest, sending him skidding back a little. It hadn't done much damage, but Mewtwo had definitely felt pain from that attack. Smirking, it gathered a yellow sphere of energy in its arms, before firing it out in the form of a Thunderbolt. Greninja, who was in the middle of charging again, couldn't dodge and was hit squarely by the thunderbolt.

Greninja fell to the floor, downed by that supereffective move. As he struggled to get up, Mewtwo suddenly appeared in front of him; he swung his Night Slash blade, but Mewtwo easily grabbed the blade in his right hand, before his left hand struck Greninja squarely in the chest with a Dynamic Punch. Greninja cried out in pain as he was sent flying and landed in front of his Trainer.

"Greninja, are you alright?" Ash asked in concern. Greninja nodded, as he slowly struggled to his feet, his eyes burning with passion. "Alright let's do this. STRONGER TOGETHER!"

The familiar rush of power flooded both Ash and Greninja as the immensely huge whirlpool appeared around the ninja frog, before it split to form the large Water Shuriken on his back. Mewtwo stared on in amazement as he witnessed Ash-Greninja for the very first time, and the incredible surge of power he felt coming from his opponent was enough to get him fired up like never before.

"Let's go! Night Slash!" Greninja leapt at Mewtwo, so fast that it looked like a blur. Even Mewtwo himself was shocked at Greninja's speed; before he could react, Greninja had sent him skidding back, having hit him square in the chest with a pair of extremely long and wickedly sharp swords of purple energy. Mewtwo dropped to a knee, wincing from the super-effective damage that he had taken. Gritting his teeth, he fired off a massive Thunder towards Greninja. Ash's eyes widened as he saw the immense bolt of lightning headed straight towards him.

"Deflect with Sacred Sword!" Greninja replaced his Night Slash blades with a pair of even longer and sharper Katana Swords made of pure fighting-type energy, before placing it in front of him and with a tremendous effort, managed to deflect all of the electricity.

"Impressive…" Mewtwo said. His eyes glowed, before using Psychic to send a barrage of trees and rocks at Greninja. "Charge!" Ash bellowed. Greninja nodded and vanished, moving at such high speeds even Mewtwo had trouble keeping up with him. With Sacred Sword at the ready, Greninja hewed and slashed, reducing all the wood and rocks that came at him to splinters and bits before he found himself right next to Mewtwo. WHAM! Mewtwo's head felt as though it were going to burst with pain as Greninja slammed his katanas into the side of his skull, sending him crashing into a rock wall. He shook his head groggily, trying to clear his head, before glaring at Greninja.

"Your power really is something else…I never thought a fighting-type move would do so much damage to me…Well then it's time for me to go to an even further stage!" He held in his hand a Mega Stone, at which Ash and Greninja's eyes widened. Mewtwo closed his hand around the stone, and with a brilliant burst of light he had transformed into Mega Mewtwo X.

"In this form I am a Psychic/Fighting type." He told Ash, before beginning to fire Thunderbolts from his hands. Greninja ran and leapt about, and while he was still moving unbelievably fast, the rate at which Mewtwo hurled thunderbolts at him was making him harder and harder to dodge. Mewtwo formed a pair of yellow spheres of electricity before hurling a pair of full-power Thunderbolts at Greninja. The double Thunderbolt hit Greninja square in the chest, dealing copious amounts of super-effective damage.

"AH!" Ash yelled, placing his arms around his torso. It hurt, it hurt a lot. It felt as though his entire body were being fried alive. Greninja fell to his knees, weakened after that attack. Mewtwo swooped in, a Dynamic Punch at the ready. However, just as he reached Greninja, Greninja suddenly sidestepped and hurled the Water Shuriken on his back at Mewtwo, creating a large explosion of steam on contact.

"Now! Water Shuriken & Ice Shuriken!" The vortex of water surrounded Greninja again, and from the vortex came a pair of Water Shurikens, each as large as the one of his back, followed by a pair of Ice Shurikens, Water Shurikens that had been frozen by Greninja's Ice Beam. Mewtwo quickly recovered from that attack and used Psychic to shatter three of the shurikens, however he couldn't stop the last Ice Shuriken from hitting him, exploding into little sharp ice shards that dug into his flesh.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Greninja leapt at Mewtwo, his fists and legs glowing white. Mewtwo recovered and retaliated with Close Combat, the two Pokemon locked in a fierce brawl. Mewtwo tripped Greninja with his tail, before hitting him with a pair of rapid punches and a kick, however Greninja endured the attacks (they really hurt a lot) and uppercutted Mewtwo before ramming his foot down on his face with Aerial Ace.

"GRENINJA, DOUBLE TEAM!" Hundreds upon hundreds of copies of Ash-Greninja suddenly appeared all around Mewtwo, some with Aerial Ace at the ready, some with Night Slash, and some with Sacred Sword. They dashed at Mewtwo in a frenzied array; his eyes widening in shock, Mewtwo unleashed a full-force Psystrike that though destroyed many of the copies, left him vulnerable to continuous and powerful hits from Aerial Ace, Sacred Sword and Night Slash.

The real Greninja leapt back, watching to see if his opponent was down. The dust cleared to reveal Mewtwo covered in bruises and injuries, panting heavily.

"LET'S END THIS! ULTRA WATER SHURIKEN!" Greninja lifted the Water Shuriken off his back, and it spun of its axis as Greninja's watery aura surrounded it once more, converging into the Shuriken. The Water Shuriken grew to an incredibly, extremely massive size – even larger than the one Greninja had used against Alain in the Kalos League finals, and became a colossal, gargantuan, blazing-orange discus.

"FOCUS BLAST!" Gathering every last ounce of his power, Mewtwo created an enormous crackling ball of energy and hurled it at Greninja, as Greninja hurled the ultra-sized orange Water Shuriken discus. The Ultra Shuriken clove the Focus Blast in two like a fiery knife through butter and Mewtwo could only watch as it slammed down onto him, engulfing him in a titanic explosion of water and steam.

Ash covered his eyes from the massive energy bursts that were given off from that attack. When the steam cleared, Mewtwo was lying unconscious on the floor, having reverted back into his base form. _They had won. THEY HAD WON._

Greninja reverted back to his base form, exhausted, as both he and Ash dropped to their knees and congratulated each other. "We did it, Greninja. We actually beat Mewtwo, and Mega Mewtwo at that." **'Kouga.'**

Later, Mewtwo came around and congratulated Ash and Greninja. But that wasn't all.

"Ash…may I come with you?"

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"The Pokemon here have all gotten strong, and no longer require my protection. I wish to go on an adventure of my own, and become even stronger. May I come with you?" Mewtwo asked seriously.

"Sure!" Ash said. Five minutes later, Mewtwo disappeared into an Ultra Ball that Hoopa had gotten through his rings.

"Welcome to the team Mewtwo."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys.**

 **This is to tell you guys that I'm very sorry, but I'm pulling the plug for this story. I just can't seem to muster any new spark, any new passion for this story, and I'm really sorry for it. I won't delete this story, though, so that those of you who are content with just those first few chapters can continue reading it. Once again, sorry for pulling the plug on this story, but I really don't want to keep you guys waiting & following a story that will never be continued.**


End file.
